


Bound

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [5]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Drabble, M/M, Psychological Twist, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2006</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006

.  
Casey's a brave little bastard.

Zeke is amused as he watches Casey's eyes and mouth. The kid's picked up an addiction to conquering fear. He courts it, and Zeke sees the rush hit him, that twisting adrenaline drill.

The handcuffs, now. Casey panicked the first time, bucking and pulling. It was good, so fucking intense, watching him go from struggling and crying to struggling and moaning, the taste of his struggle intoxicating.

Now he loves the cuffs, like he loves the bruises. "Harder," he rasps, and it's Zeke who feels a vague fear when the emptiness shines in his eyes.

.


End file.
